The invention relates generally to a system for connecting two or more structural members. More particularly, the invention relates to a system appropriate for joining structural members inherent in the construction of furniture. While furniture is the principal focus of the invention, it is also suitable for interconnecting structural frames for various types of temporary buildings, scaffolding, work benches/supports or any other purpose which could benefit from quick and secure joinery, connection or attachment.
Many types of home furniture (indoor and outdoor) are constructed by connecting a horizontal frame segment to a vertical frame segment by means of traditional mortise and tenon joinery. Although simple and strong, these joints require glue, nails, screws, lag bolts, through bolts, pins, dowels and/or wedges to function as designed. There are many examples of this type of structure, such as chair rails, bed frames, table legs, stretchers and cabinetry in general. Furniture makers construct these joints by inserting a male tenon end on one segment into a female mortised channel on another segment. When the joint is meant to be a permanent connection, furniture makers secure the joint with glue, dowels, pins, screws, nails, wedges or through bolts (or combinations thereof). When the joint is meant to be nonpermanent (e.g. a bed frame), the furniture maker uses a joint that locks together but allows the furniture to be disassembled. Traditionally, these joints are formed using the same mortise and tenon connection described above, but employ lag bolts, nuts and bolts, screws, wedges or removable dowels to secure the structural members. This invention concerns the nonpermanent methods available to furniture makers and will allow quick and easy assembly and disassembly of structural members, without tools, while improving the integrity and strength of the connection.